The Wolf and The Storm
by badwolfy
Summary: coletânea de songfics descrevendo o que aconteceu com Rose e o clone do Doctor depois que foram deixados no mundo paralelo no final da 4ª Temporada
1. The Way You Left Me

**Titulo: **The Way You Left Me

**Tipo: **POV, SongFic

**Resumo**: "Então como um brainstorm, milhares de lembranças invadiram sua mente e Rose finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo."

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending._

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life, but not together."_

- **Happy Ending**, **Mika**

"_Você pode passar o resto da sua vida comigo, mas eu não posso passar o resto da minha com você." _

Rose acordou em seu quarto com a frase ecoando em sua mente. Doctor lhe dissera isso quando ela conheceu Sarah Jane e teve medo de que algum dia também fosse 'deixada pra trás' como as outras ex-companheiras.

"_Não você."_

Foi a resposta que ele lhe dera. Mas ainda assim aqui está ela, em um universo paralelo, "Pete's World" como Doctor apelidou essa realidade onde Pete Tyler continua vivo e fazendo sucesso com seus inventos. Ela tem sua mãe, Pete a quem sempre chamou de pai, seu irmãozinho Tonny... e John. Sendo parte humano o novo Doctor teve que se adequar a algumas convenções humanas e a primeira delas foi assumir um nome humano. E que nome mais 'Doctoresco' que John Smith?

"_Você nasceu em combate, cercado por sangue, ira e vingança. Te faz lembrar de alguém? Esse sou eu quando te conheci, e você me transformou em alguém melhor. Agora pode fazer o mesmo por ele."_

ROSE: Mas ele não é você.

Ela repetiu para si mesma o que disse ao Doctor no segundo pior dia de sua vida, que assim como o primeiro, ocorreu na cinzenta Bad Wolf Bay.

Ainda confusa com o sonho que acabara de ter, Rose acendeu o abajur do criado-mudo e sentou-se na cama recostando-se e abraçando um travesseiro, tentando se lembrar do que havia aprendido sobre as regenerações dos Time Lords.

O Doctor nunca deu detalhes, na verdade ela tinha a impressão de que ele não gostava muito de tocar no assunto.

"_Se parece com uma morte"_

Foi o maximo que ela conseguiu tirar de informação dele sobre como era a sensação de se regenerar. Como uma fênix, o Doctor tem o poder de morrer e renascer das 'cinzas', sempre o mesmo, mas nunca igual ao anterior. A sede por aventura, o senso de justiça e o eterno bom humor continuavam ali, porém, se manifestando de forma diferente.

Quando ele se regenerou não foi fácil compreender ou aceitar que aquele era o mesmo homem que havia a salvo de manequins assassinos, a levado para ver o fim do planeta Terra e todas aquelas aventuras fantásticas, mas bastou ele bravamente salvar o dia para ela começar a entender que aquele era sim, o mesmo homem... ou alien. Verdade seja dita, por mais peculiar que o Doctor fosse Rose raramente se lembrava ou parava para pensar no fato de que ele era um alienígena.

"_Você sabe o que acontece agora." _

Rose lembrou-se de Jack a puxando para longe do Doctor após ele ser atingido por um Dalek há dias atrás, dias que mais parecem anos, quando ela finalmente conseguiu voltar para o seu antigo mundo. Junto com essa lembrança veio também a sensação de desespero que sentiu naquele momento; ela já havia perdido seu Doctor uma vez e precisou reaprender a confiar em uma nova versão dele mesmo, uma versão que surpreendentemente a conquistou de forma mais arrebatadora que a anterior e não estava pronta para passar por tudo aquilo outra vez, não minutos depois de tê-lo reencontrado após dois anos separados por uma parede espaço-temporal. Rose ama o Doctor, qual quer que seja a cara ou a personalidade dele, mas alguma coisa naquela 'versão' a fazia se sentir completa.

Suspirando, ela deixou-se afundar um pouco na cama, observando o reflexo da luz em suas mãos e vagas idéias passando por sua cabeça na tentativa de clarear o significado do sonho e da estranha sensação que a fizeram acordar como que de um pesadelo.

"_Você também viu"_

Rose olhou novamente para suas mãos agarradas ao travesseiro e notou que aquilo não era reflexo do abajur. Aquele brilho vinha dela própria.

"_O lobo, há algo do lobo em você!"_

Ela examinou suas mãos, percebendo que o brilho estava também em seus braços e pelo resto do corpo. Era o mesmo brilho levemente alaranjado, mas dessa vez estava infinitamente mais fraco, quase imperseptivel.

Então como um brainstorm, milhares de lembranças invadiram sua mente e Rose finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"_Me pareço com ele, penso como ele. Tenho as mesmas lembranças, os mesmos pensamentos. Mas só tenho um coração."_

"_Ele precisa de você. Isso sou eu."_

Ele sabia. De alguma forma Doctor sabia que logo iria se regenerar novamente e viu em seu clone a chance de continuar vivo. Com ela.

"_O Doctor, na TARDIS, com Rose Tyler, como deve ser."_


	2. Precious

**Titulo:** Precious

**Tipo:** POV, SongFic

**Resumo:** "John, Doctor, clone, cópia, irmão gêmeo, versão paralela... independente do nome que lhe derem, uma coisa é certa: ele sempre vai estar ali para protegê-la."

"_Precious and fragile things _

_Need special handling _

_My God, what have we done to you?"_

**- Precious, Depeche Mode**

Apenas alguns dias se passaram desde que fora abandonado nesse mundo paralelo e por insistência de Rose, Doctor acabou aceitando ficar na mansão Tyler ao invés de arranjar um lugar só seu.

Excetuando-se o fato de que viver em um endereço fixo é extremamente entediante e atender pelo nome de "John" ainda lhe cause estranheza em algumas ocasiões, ele não tem do que reclamar. A maior parte do dia trabalha em um "projeto secreto" com Pete Tyler e o resto do tempo divide entre ajudar Rose com seu trabalho no Torchwood e cuidar do pequeno broto de TARDIS que está plantado em uma grande estufa nos fundos do casarão, onde por acaso ele se encontra no momento, pensativo.

Apesar do beijo inesperado na Bad Wolf Bay, fez-se um acordo silencioso entre ele e Rose de que ambos precisariam de um tempo para se adaptarem a essa nova realidade em que foram jogados. Mas mesmo com a situação entre eles sendo de apenas bons amigos, é preciso admitir que é melhor do que algumas das outras possibilidades que já passaram por sua cabeça, talvez em parte pelo fato de Rose viver uma situação igualmente incomum com sua mãe Jackie casada com a versão alternativa de seu falecido pai Pete.

A questão é que _ele_ não sabe quem é ao certo. Doctor? John? Até em 10.5 ele já havia pensado por ser clone da Décima Regeneração do Doctor verdadeiro. Mas será que ele é mesmo um simples clone? Nada é simples com os Time Lords, então será que ele não deveria ser chamado de qualquer outra coisa exceto clone do Doctor? Ou seria ele realmente o Doctor? A parte humana do Doctor...?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Rose se aproximou.

ROSE: Ele se regenerou de novo.

DOCTOR: Não tem como sabermos.

ROSE: Eu tive esse sonho estranho ontem e... eu sei que ele se regenerou.

DOCTOR: Mesmo que você tivesse algum tipo de dom premonitório, são dois universos diferentes, não teria como você saber.

ROSE: Mas a Bad Wolf teria.

Ele virou-se para Rose achando que não tinha entendido o que ela estava dizendo.

ROSE: É possível, Doctor? Que eu, de alguma forma, ainda seja a Bad Wolf?

DOCTOR: Seria altamente improvável.

ROSE: Mas não é impossível, é?

DOCTOR: Talvez... Talvez se tivesse ficado algum resquício da energia do Vortex dentro de você, ela pudesse se manifestar novamente de uma forma mais leve... Mas já passou tanto tempo, se fosse esse o caso você deveria ter notado algo de diferente antes.

Pela expressão no rosto de Rose, Doctor percebeu que ela ainda não havia lhe contado toda a história.

ROSE: Lembra daquele lobisomem? Ele disse que eu tinha "_algo do lobo_" em mim. E eu sabia muita coisa sobre como fazer pra voltar pro outro universo, não sei de onde tirava aquelas informações, mas eu sabia o que fazer. E ontem...

Ela parou, como se o que iria dizer a seguir fosse loucura.

ROSE: Ontem, eu tava brilhando.

Rose conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que o verdadeiro Doctor lhe dera quando ficaram presos no planeta Krop Tor, o mesmo olhar que traduzia apenas _"sinto muito"_.

Já conformada com a sua nova condição de Bad Wolf permanente, Rose se deixou ser abraçada por John da mesma forma protetora que o verdadeiro Doctor lhe abraçara.

John, Doctor, clone, cópia, irmão gêmeo, versão paralela... independente do nome que lhe derem, uma coisa é certa: ele sempre vai estar ali para protegê-la.

FIM


	3. Meteor Shower

**Titulo: **Meteor Shower

**Tipo:** SongFic

**Resumo:** "Doctor saiu da TARDIS, jogou seu casaco no chão e sentou-se convidando Rose a juntar-se a ele. Os dois ficaram sentados olhando para o céu, Rose tentando entender o que ele estava tramando, quando de repente viu um clarão cortar o céu em direção à Terra."

**Nota: **fic inspirada na recente chuva de meteoros que ocorreu esse mês, Agosto de 2010.

"_I am not my own,_

_For I have been made new_

_Please don't let me go,_

_I desperately need you"_

- **Meteor Shower, Owl City**

Rose estava terminando de organizar alguns arquivos em seu computador, a parte mais burocrática e entediante de se trabalhar para o Instituto Torchwood, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora de sua sala, um barulho que não ouvia há quase um ano.

Pensando ser apenas alucinação causada pelo tédio do trabalho, ela esfregou as mãos contra o rosto, tentando despertar quando de repente a porta da pequena sala se abriu com um estrondo dando passagem para um super animado Doctor.

DOCTOR: O que 'cê tá fazendo aí ainda? Anda logo!

Antes que pudesse responder, Rose já estava sendo erguida de sua cadeira e levada pela mão para fora da sala. E ali no corredor do Instituto Torchwood estava ela: a TARDIS.

ROSE: Caramba! Tá funcionando mesmo?

DOCTOR (DEBOCHADO): Não, eu trouxe nas costas!

Rose deu-lhe um tapa no braço e abriu a porta da TARDIS fazendo surgir uma iluminação estranhamente forte. Ela entrou na nave/maquina do tempo boquiaberta com o que estava vendo.

As antigas grades que cobriam o chão da outra TARDIS deram espaço a um material espelhado que junto das grandes luzes que agora substituem as anteriores dão um ar futurista à essa nova TARDIS.

ROSE: Meu Deus! Isso é... É de verdade?

Ela subiu a rampa de entrada correndo em direção a nova sala de controle, dando a volta no painel central enquanto passava a mão nos controles, conferindo se tudo aquilo era mesmo real.

DOCTOR: A TARDIS é um ser vivo, nenhuma é igual a outra. Ainda mais depois do tratamento especial que essa recebeu.

Rose sorriu para Doctor, concordando. Segundo ele uma TARDIS normal levaria cerca de 100 anos para ficar 'pronta' mas com as dicas de Donna conseguiram diminuir para 50 e com os recém descobertos poderes de Rose, ela conseguiu diminuir ainda mais para pouco menos de 1 ano.

Ela parou de repente em frente a uma pequena e comprida caixinha colocada cuidadosamente sobre o painel com um bilhete escrito _"Para Rose"_.

ROSE: O que é isso?

DOCTOR: Um presente do Pete.

Rose pegou a caixinha e abriu-a rapidamente, encontrando ali dentro uma _sonic screwdriver_.

ROSE: Então esse era o tal "projeto secreto"!

Ela se referiu ao trabalho que Doctor esteve desenvolvendo por meses com seu pai-alternativo, Pete, e que ambos sempre se referiam apenas como o "projeto secreto".

Doctor abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, orgulhoso de seu feito e tomou posição diante do painel de controle da TARDIS.

DOCTOR: Pra onde, Srta Tyler?

ROSE: Agora?

DOCTOR: Prefere voltar pra casa e explicar pra Jackie que vai dar uma _voltinha_?

Rose fingiu pensar por um momento e então respondeu.

ROSE: Surpreenda-me Sr Smith.

Entusiasmado, ele puxou uma alavanca e o familiar som de decolagem da nave invadiu os corredores de Torchwood que em segundos estava novamente vazio como se nada tivesse passado por ali.

A viagem não levou mais que alguns minutos.

ROSE: Onde a gente tá?

DOCTOR: Ainda na Terra. Em algum lugar da Nova Alemanha, pra ser mais exato.

ROSE: E _quando_?

DOCTOR: 12, não, 13 de Agosto de 2010.

ROSE: Mas isso é há só 3 anos atrás. O que tem de especial aqui?

DOCTOR: Você vai ver em...

Ele checou um relógio no painel de controle.

DOCTOR: ... cinco minutos.

E correu animado para a porta da TARDIS seguido por Rose. Ao abrir a porta a única coisa que se podia ver na escuridão da noite era uma vilazinha ao longe e o céu estrelado.

Doctor saiu da TARDIS, jogou seu casaco no chão e sentou-se convidando Rose a juntar-se a ele. Os dois ficaram sentados olhando para o céu, Rose tentando entender o que ele estava tramando, quando de repente viu um clarão cortar o céu em direção à Terra.

ROSE: O que foi aquilo? Uma estrela cadente?

DOCTOR: Aquilo foi só o começo.

E como que sincronizado com a resposta de Doctor, milhares de outros pontos brilhantes começaram a surgir no céu.

DOCTOR: Isso, Rose, é uma chuva de meteoros.

O primeiro impulso de Doctor foi começar a falar sobre tudo que sabe sobre as Perseidas, mas mudou de idéia quando Rose sorriu e alcançou sua mão, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre ambos.

ROSE: Isso é tão lindo!

Ela observava surpresa e encantada aquele fenômeno relativamente comum para ele. Mesmo depois de visitar o passado, o futuro e planetas dos mais variados, uma simples chuva de meteoros vista a distancia como milhares de outros meros humanos ao redor da Terra é o suficiente para trazer um brilho aos olhos de Rose que John apenas reconhece graças às memórias que ele herdou do verdadeiro Doctor.

Enquanto os meteoros continuavam a cair, Doctor apertou a mão de Rose em resposta ao seu comentário e continuou observando ela a admirar o festival de luzes no céu.

FIM


End file.
